


Round Two

by thundercaya



Series: The Workplace Warzone [24]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Insomnia, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercaya/pseuds/thundercaya
Summary: Worrying about things that hadn’t happened yet, and might not happen at all, wasn’t helpful to what Jefferson was trying to do. Better instead to enjoy what they had, while they still had it.





	Round Two

Madison had never been out on Jefferson’s balcony. 

Through the early years of their relationship, work mostly kept them in DC, so Madison never spent much time at Jefferson’s Virginia home to begin with. Even now, when Madison _was_ in Virginia, there was a never-ending line of family that he had to make time to see, so if he ended up at Jefferson’s house, it was generally just in time to crawl into bed and will himself to sleep. Sometimes Madison woke up in the early morning and caught sight of Jefferson through the sliding door, standing out on the balcony in a robe while he drank his coffee, but rather than roll out of bed and join him, Madison tended to slip right back into sleep. By the time he woke up for good, Jefferson was usually downstairs on his impossibly comfortable couch, and Madison would join him there, the upstairs largely forgotten.

Tonight, however, sleep just wasn’t coming. Madison tossed and turned, the sheets twisting over his body in much the same way that his stomach was twisting inside of him as unbidden thoughts tossed and turned in his head. Things had changed a few years ago, and had never gone back to the way they were. Jefferson had less and less time to spend with him, and if all went well, if Jefferson won the election this time, then who knew when they’d ever get to be alone together? They could work together. As long as no one knew they were a couple, then Jefferson would give him a job that kept them together, but as much as they enjoyed working and as great of a team as they were and always had been, it wasn’t the same as piling onto a couch with books and a ridiculous amount of pillows and laying together until their breathing synched up. It wasn’t the same as Jefferson slowly kissing Madison awake, a much better wake-up call than the sudden blare of an alarm. It wasn’t the same as Jefferson’s hands traveling over Madison's body with equal parts enthusiasm and tenderness, as if he were the only thing in the world worth touching, the only thing worth handling with care.

It was hard to believe that losing that intimacy was the better outcome, but the other option was Jefferson losing the election, and after he’d lost the first time, the man had been devastated. Madison thought it was all over then, but in a display of strength and determination that Madison knew he could never match, Jefferson pulled himself together and tried again. Jefferson didn’t deserve to experience that kind of defeat again, and determined or not, there would be no third chance. He needed to win, and whatever the consequences to their personal relationship, Madison wanted him to.

After a short struggle to untangle himself from the sheets, Madison slipped from Jefferson’s bed. Over the course of their relationship, Madison had eventually halted his attempts to always look put-together whenever he was around Jefferson. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d worn nice pajamas, and while there’d been no sex tonight, Madison had indulged Jefferson’s request to cuddle naked and hadn’t bothered to get dressed again after. He threw on the nearest piece of clothing now, which was Jefferson’s robe. A bit long on him, of course, but he had too much to worry about already and paid no mind to the fabric trailing behind him as he made his way to the sliding doors. He hoped they wouldn’t be noisy to open, though he’d never been woken up by Jefferson using them, so he figured he’d be fine.

The doors opened with ease and Madison glanced over his shoulder at Jefferson’s bed before stepping outside. The air was warm, pleasantly so, though it had taken almost the entire night for it to cool off enough to not be sweltering. He walked right up the the railing and gripped the top, staring off into Jefferson’s backyard, ridiculously large for a place that often had no one living there, and surrounded by enormous trees that rustled in the warm breeze.

“Are you okay?”

Madison jolted even as he recognized that it was Jefferson behind him.

“Thomas!” he exclaimed, whipping around to face him.

“I’m sorry!” Jefferson said, wincing. He had thrown on a pair of boxers and nothing else, probably because Madison had taken his robe. “I’m not sure how I could have done that without scaring you.”

“You probably couldn’t have,” Madison admitted. “What are you doing up?”

“I think that’s my line. Is there something wrong?”

Madison sighed deeply, then turned around again to look out at the yard. He could tell the truth. It was probably on Jefferson’s mind already. On the other hand, they had gone through this before, when Jefferson ran the first time, and worrying about things that hadn’t happened yet, and might not happen at all, wasn’t helpful to what Jefferson was trying to do. Better instead to enjoy what they had, while they still had it.

“I’ve never been out here,” Madison said instead. “I just thought it might be nice.”

A pair of arms slipped around Madison’s waist, and breath and beard against his neck blended to create one of his favorite sensations.

“And is it?” Jefferson asked.

Madison hummed deeply, deliberately, in a way he knew from experience always made Jefferson ready to go. “It is infinitely nicer now.”

“James,” Jefferson whispered, his hands slipping inside the robe. The expedition halted when he found no fabric beneath and his breath came in a shuddering gasp. “Oh God, James.” His mouth withdrew from Madison’s neck as he straightened himself up and brushed his erection against Madison’s back. “Babe….”

“I’m right here, sweetheart,” Madison said, his own voice wavering slightly. He gripped the railing again as Jefferson lifted the fabric of the robe, the night air hitting his skin in places it never had before. They weren’t exactly well-equipped out here, so rather than attempt penetration, Jefferson simply lowered himself down and pressed his suddenly unclothed dick against Madison's ass, grinding there. He gripped the rail with one hand, the other arm wrapping around Madison's waist.

Madison ground back against Jefferson, letting go of the rail on the side that Jefferson was holding and wrapping his hand around his own cock. Despite the openness, Jefferson's property felt secluded. Even more so than the hallway closet in Jefferson’s DC home where they'd acted out Jefferson's fantasy of sneaking off for sex at a party. Despite the house being empty, the music Jefferson had put on in the living room sold the illusion, making Madison anxious enough that they’d had to finish up outside of the closet after all, so he could assure himself with his own eyes that no one else was there.

Out here, though, Madison felt like they were completely alone, and he bucked into his own fist with abandon, egged on by the sound of Jefferson moaning his name and heat of Jefferson’s cock on his ass.

Both Jefferson’s breath and his movement became more erratic, and Madison’s name left his throat sounding more and more strained. His grip tightened and for a moment Madison thought Jefferson might break the rail or break him. The next moment, however, Jefferson came on Madison’s back, his hold loosening, and his forehead dropping onto Madison’s shoulder.

“That was amazing, babe,” he panted. “I love you.”

Madison paused his efforts towards his own release, letting go of the rail to reach up and run a hand through Jefferson’s hair. “I love you, too,” he said. He used those words more these days, as the time approached when he might not be able to say them when he wanted to. Jefferson hummed with delight, in response to Madison’s words or his touch or both, then righted himself. He wiped Madison and himself off with the back of the robe, prompting Madison to make a noise of disgust.

Jefferson chuckled. “Don’t worry, it’ll go straight into the wash.”

“Still,” Madison muttered, turning around to face Jefferson, watching as the other man pulled up the boxers he’d dropped to the ground. Once Jefferson had straightened himself up, Madison started for the door.

“Wait,” Jefferson said. “You’re not finished. Do you want me to take care of it?”

Indeed, sometimes the answer was no, but right now there was nothing Madison wanted more. He nodded. “I just thought you’d want to lie down after that.”

Jefferson smiled. “There’s time for that later.” With some effort, he lowered himself down on his knees, opening the front of the robe this time. “How’s this?”

Madison grabbed the rail behind him with both hands, eyes slipping shut at the feeling of the other man’s breath. “I think that’s gonna be just fine.”

Jefferson’s smile widened, then he took Madison into his mouth. Madison’s hips jerked forward, magnetically drawn to that welcoming warmth, much the same way Madison was drawn to the man himself. He didn’t have far to go, having gotten a head start on his own during the lead up to Jefferson’s release. A few good flicks of the tongue followed by some well-timed suction and Jefferson’s name spilled from Madison’s lips as he spilled onto Jefferson’s, shuddering all the while, the railing leaving indentations on his hands.

Jefferson again used the robe to clean up, and Madison considered suggesting that they throw it away rather than wash it, but another part of him was already thinking that it might be nice to have this robe--clean--if and when Jefferson was spending his nights in the White House.  Madison reached a hand to help Jefferson to his feet, then half-collapsed against his chest.

“I think I might be able to sleep now,” he said softly as Jefferson wrapped an arm around him and ran a hand down his head and neck.

“So there _is_ something wrong.”

“There always is, with me,” Madison reminded with a shrug. “It’ll be okay. You made me feel better.”

“You sure it wasn’t the view?” Jefferson asked, turning Madison around to face out into the yard again. Light was beginning to show through the bases of the trees, at the edge of the sky.

Madison made a thoughtful noise. “I think the view from a minute ago was better.”

Jefferson laughed deeply. “Good to know. But let’s get you to bed.” He turned Madison around again to usher him inside.

Madison laughed lightly. “Always looking for a round two, aren’t you?”

“If I thought that was what you wanted, absolutely.”


End file.
